My Sister, My Reflection
by Ramenlvr15
Summary: Kai tries to protect her sister from her old life with the Akatsuki. Sick of Kai, Omi runs away and meets the Konoha gang. How do you protect someone who doesn't want protecting?
1. Resignation

Hey! Thank you to everyone who reviewed on "Costumes and Candy"! Hopefully you like this story even more! It's not as random and actually has a plot! This first chapter kind of sets the feel for the rest but stick with it and I can guarantee you'll laugh and love it!

I'm really more of the editor/publisher for this story. My friend wrote it and doesn't have an account so I told her I'd put it up! Mary-chan's an amazing writer but unfortunatly her parents want her to be a doctor. Sad right? Don't worry! Any reviews'll get to her! See ya at the bottom!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or Omi, or Kai but I help inspire this story!

* * *

"I will resign," Kai flashed a fake smile trying to look nonchalant even though she could feel the dark, heavy tension of her surroundings.

The silence seemed ever lasting as shock flowed from member to member of the organization she'd worked with for the last five years.

Even though their emotion seemed hidden under the black cloaks with red devilish cloud designs, their uneasiness was visible. Their leader coughed and his distorted face flashed a faint, not-very-amused smile.

"My sister and I will leave first thing in the morning, and from then on, any communication or association between us is dead. We will never cross paths again," Kai recited the practiced speech with an air of smooth, fearless coldness.

However she was quite aware of her speeding heart beat which she was trying to force back to normal. Self-control; was one of the shinobi arts she had mastered really well after-all. So was cold-bloodedness, a must trait for the most deadly of assasins.

"Why?" the leader said after another long silence, "Why would you leave when our powers shall soon exceed everything one can ever imagine?"

He dragged in a ragged breath, his anger could easily be sensed. The other members focused their daggering eyes on her. She tried hard not to have even the smallest reaction when those hated blood-red sharingans analyze her.

"I will not be questioned, I never was a member of you organization, I can decide if I want to continue business or not," she quickly responded trying to sound harsh, the feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Your powers are vital to our success. You are the heart of our plans, we can't let you leave…with your powers," the leader said darkly.

Kai tensed as she felt the sense and drive to kill surround her. _Oh great,_ she thought. _I thought these crazy fools would know better._ But, she realized she'd have no choice but to scare them back to their senses with Tai.

She hated using Tai, an ancient chakra bind that flowed through her family bloodline. It releases amazing poser and strengths that help one kill in gruesome efficiency. However the core created by tai would freeze one's heart so deeply, the user could kill without any feelings, and if not controlled well , the user would destroy anyone, even comrades.

Tai had been extremely useful among Kai's ancestors who were assassins and killed for a living. However, the clan decided it best to seal the power because it had become dangerous when clan-members accidentally killed each other. The forbidden power slept until the clan was wiped out when Kai was 7. Her sister and herself were the only survivors and the destructions of the clan somehow linked to the destruction of the seal.

Kai had made the horrific discovery when she was trying to fight off an enemy to protect her sister. The inheritance of Tai seemed to explode upon her, and ever since that day she had owned this mysterious power which had kept her and her sister alive…until now…

She closed one eye in concentration, as she released that deadly chakra feeling it shake through her veins. She might not like this power but it had kept her alive, and it would probably save her now too.

"Wait."

Kai snapped out of her energy trance as the other members also froze their movements. She took a hasty breath when she realized who'd spoken.

His sharingan glowed in an eerie way in the dark cave. His face was emotionless, completely still, nothing giving away how much bloodshed he had accomplished.

_How could my sister fall in love with him?!_ Kai thought incredulously. Then she felt once again the pure hatred she had for him.

"She can kill all of us, even if she ends up half dead herself," his icy voice stated.

Kai glared at him but couldn't help but feel a bit anxious. She could kill all of them if they tried anything but she would probably be in a near-death situation too. What would her sister do if she died?

She was relieved when the leader drew up his hand and the executing circle around her seemed to back away.

"We have no wish to start an unnecessary fight," the leader said, eyeing Itachi. "But if you interfere with our plans in the future, we won't hesitate to kill you...and your sister…"

His face twisted into a nasty sneer as Kai stiffened for a millisecond. Inside, she felt boiling hot…they knew her weakness. Tight then she could only feel worry and was anxious to get back to her sister.

"Right then," she replied hastily and strolled out of the hostile cave nevertheless feeling evil eyes lingering on her, especially that pair of sharingan hungry for power.

After she had walked a distance away, she burst into a full out run with such inhuman speed she could feel her body complain in exhaustion. She threw open the door of the small cabin she was living in with Omi. Huffing and puffing, her eyes darted around wildly until she found her sister sitting sleepily by the window. Kai sighed in relief as a bead of sweat escaped past her brow.

Omi didn't seem to notice her presence whatsoever. Her lavender eyes were glazed and dream-like, and extremely red and wet at the ridges. Kai sighed again, this time in desperation. Omi had been in the shadows of melancholy ever since she…_Itachi…that incident…_

"Hey," Kai called in a gentle voice, "I'm back."

Omi finally took notice of her. Raven locks tumbled around her shoulders as she turned her head to see.

Kai was always amazed at how Omi could look so much like herself, yet so different inside. They were identical twins, both with ink-black manes and light purple eyes, but Omi seemed more delicate and always had a sense of dreamy romance upon her while Kai had a rougher edge as the long scar across her left cheek and tired lines under her eyes describe.

Although Omi was older by about a minute, Kai always felt like she was responsible for her more fragile, innocent sister. However, Omi was no pushover. She can be stubborn and fierce, but not always practical or sensible while Kai acted as her reflection and opposite.

She glanced again at Omi who looked especially pale and lifeless at the moment. Kai felt a heavy sadness and anger swell up in her. Omi isn't always this way. She had been in a similar state when their parents died, but she recovered after Kai stabled their lives working with Akatsuki. She recovered completely when she…when she met Itachi…

Kai felt a sting of pain deep down as she recalled the memory of Omi's rosy cheeks, bright eyes and never-ending chatter. She was full of fun and enthusiasm, always full of crazy, romantic ideas.

She could never figure out how someone like Itachi Uchiha, a cold-blooded murderer could bring joy back to Omi's face, how he could make her light-headed and rave about him for hours, how he could make her want to practice genjutsu when she hates any type of training…and how he could just snatch it all back in a matter of minutes by telling her he didn't feel what she felt for him!

Now, shattered like glass, Omi's heart laid broken and her whole being seemed dead. Kai turned her head so Omi couldn't see her face flush with frustration.

What has he ever done for her?! Kai screamed inside. He hardly ever talks to her! Meanwhile I try so hard and I can't even maker her smile anymore! If dad was alive…no…I won't even think about that…Kai thought trying to calm herself. 

She swallowed all the pain and with great effort said cheerfully to Omi, "I told them I quit, we're leaving tomorrow."

Omi's eyes widened a bit but she didn't start crying like Kai had expected. "Ok…" she answered, her voic raspy.

Kai staggered back a surprised step. She didn't think Omi would be so willing. "What about…you know…Itachi?" she asked almost speechless.

The mention of his name almost brought fresh tears up to Omi's already red-rimmed eyes but to Kai's amazement, Omi bit her lip and replied, "I don't want to see him ever again."

At that, Kai just froze in shock, but she didn't ask why. They were both silent as they packed up their things, both having mixed feelings about the approaching morning.

* * *

Hey! You all made it!! Yay! Cookie's for all! -throws cookies-

Well click the little button thingy and go on to the next chapter!

Thanks! Ramenlvr15


	2. Eat Frogs!

"Yippay!!" a blond-haired boy yelled enthusiastically as he raced eagerly toward the hot-spring inn.

"Naruto-kun!" a blushing girl hurried after him blubbering, "We…Neji-kun said…we can't…"

"Boy! Finally we can stop and rest after that annoying mission! I sure could use a bowl of ramen!" Naruto raved on. Suddenly, a white puppy slammed into his face acting anything but cute. "Kiba! Get…Aha…mapoo!" Naruto struggled with a muffled voice under Akamaru's raging paws. "Get him off me!" he yelled, and after another paw-punch, Akamaru ran back to Kiba.

"Jeez, Akamaru's only trying to stop you from being anymore of an idiot than you already are," Kiba sneered getting a yip-yap of agreement from his dog.

"What are you talking about?!! Like you should be talking!" Naruto retorted, fist clenched as he jumped up close to Kiba's face.

A hand grabbed him firmly from behind and tossed him to the side. Naruto stumbled and crashed into the Hyuuga girl.

"Naruto-kun!" (blush)

"Man! What the hell was that for Neji?!" Naruto complained loudly rubbing the spot where Neji had claw-snatched him.

Neji sighed heavily. He should have rejected Tsunade-sama when she asked him to go on this ridiculous mission! (Not that you can reject the fifth…-sweat drops-) He was assigned to be the leader of this miserable group: Kiba- too quick to act and always fighting with Naruto, Naruto- an idiot at most times and always fighting with Kiba, and Hinata- too submissive and undecided.

Their mission had been a complete and utter failure, thanks to Naruto for dropping the item they were to deliver into the waterfall and also burning a scroll with an important message. Kiba did his share by angering the villagers with his dang dog. So, instead of hospitality, mad citizens chased them out. Hinata hadn't helped much by following Naruto everywhere like a fool. _Things just can't get any worse…_

"Or it can…" Neji muttered to himself.

"What??" Naruto asked clueless as usual. Neji groaned and covered his eyes with a hand.

"We can't stay at the inn, idiot!" Kiba snapped, "You lost our backpacks with our jmoney in them remember?!"

"Oh yeah…that…" It slowly dawned on him before realization struck. "WHERE WILL WE SLEEP?! WHAT WILL WE EAT?! I WANT RAMEN!!!"

Kiba and Neji both turned away looking disgusted while Hinata tried to comfort him.

"We'll be alright…we can camp in the woods…" she said quietly trying to sound excited.

"AND EAT FROGS?" Naruto yelled in dismay. Neji walked toward a woodsy area near the in while Kiba followed snickering.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata looked at him in despair and sympathy. Tearfully, Naruto departed from the heavenly aroma flowing from the inn and followed Hinata unwillingly after a barking Akamaru.

-nNn-

Omi gently brushed back her dark hair, still wet from her bath in the hot spring. Her cheeks were also still a rosy red from the steam and she felt weird seeing so much color in her usually pale face. She stared at the mirror for a long time, wondering if she was ugly.

_Well,_ she though. _My eyes are a funny color, my hair is too plain, and my cheek bones aren't exactly impressive. Oh my gosh! Is my nose crooked? Well…maybe a little... and yes, my lips are definitely too thin…_

She couldn't help but feel flustered for a moment. _Maybe that's why Itachi doesn't like me,_ she thought feeling a deep pain. _I'm just too ugly…_she thought getting the urge to slap herself.

"Are you hungry?" a voice asked.

She spun around quickly feeling a little awkward and embarrassed as Kai's eyes looked at her with concern. "No, not really," she replied hastily and turned away again.

"Okay," Kai said softly," Well, I'm just going to go check out some of the villages around her, so I probably won't get back until to morrow morning."

"Uh-huh." Omi still didn't turn around feeling uncomfortable, Kai left without saying anything else.

She let out a sigh of relief. She always felt so uneasy around her sister and wasn't sure why. They didn't fight or anything, but yet…they felt so distanced.

_It's probably because Kai doesn't have a clue about how I feel!_ Omi concluded. She wondered if Kai would even care about what village she would want to settle in. Not that she really cared where they ended up so long as she never had to see him again…

But she did want to see him again! Which only upset her more because she couldn't make up her mind!

Omi shook her head vigorously trying to clear it. _I need to go on a walk,_ she decided. She was sick of staying at the inn all day.

She put on a shawl, and hesitated a moment before slipping a kunai into her pocket and left the room.

-nNn-

"Eating weeds…" Naruto grumbled as he uprooted another wild plant, the main dish for their dinner.

"You have no right to complain," Kiba glowered as he too collected more of the weed-like vegetables.

"Hopefully Neji and Hinata find something better than this!" Naruto cried out and flopped onto his back…work postponed.

"Hey!" Kiba narrowed his eyes, "I'm doing all the work while you slack-off!" He indicated his pile, which was double what Naruto had.

"Well, you cheated…"Naruto yawned and then nodded toward Akamaru, "That dog helped you."

"You little…" Kiba raised his fist threateningly but suddenly froze, his eyes darting around in caution. "Akamaru…" Kiba called softly to his pet who was crouching low and growling.

"Sheesh, we know you don't like wild vegetables Akamaru, you don't have to get all worked up," Naruto said completely unaware until he saw Kiba silently raise a kunai.

"Hey! What's going on?!? Is something wrong?!" Naruto half-shouted jumping to his feet.

"Shut up!" Kiba hissed. "And get down!"

"But, I don't hear or see anyone!" Naruto spun his head in all directions. Akamaru whined and Kiba glanced toward the berry bush that surrounded the grassy area. "What…"

Before Naruto could ask again, Kiba threw the kunai forcefully toward the bush and…

CLINK!

Naruto's _amazing_ ninja senses snapped into action. "Over there!" he yelled pointing at the bush.

Kiba couldn't help groaning but only for a moment, because, someone was there….and had blocked his kunai…


	3. Villages and BBQ chips

Hey people! I'm back with more of Omi and Kai's story! Sadly, I only got one review for the last two chapters but since this story is for Mary-chan, I'll continue on!

Lee: That is so wonderful that you will continue your perilous-

Me: Umm...not now.

Lee: But-

Gai: Lee!

Lee: Gai-sensei!

-hugs, crashing waves, etc...(you know the drill)-

Me: (sweatdrops) Yeah...ok...moving on... To the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer**: There are many horrible possibilities out there... Mosquitos taking over the world and killing off the poor penguins, an attack from evil gophers, me not hurrying up and finishing this stupid disclaimer and...oh yeah, what kind of horrible world would it be if I owned Naruto?!? Exactly. That's why I don't. (Omi and Kai belong to Mary-chan though...)

* * *

A girl with a black cloak and funny looking shoes strolled through the busy streets of Konoha, her face down, trying to be unnoticed. Her forehead protector indicated she was a shinobi of the Hidden Sand, so nobody questioned her presence in the village. She walked through shops and restaurants, pausing only to observe, and she even stopped by the academy. _What a nice place_, she thought as a little girl smiled at her and gave her an origami shuriken. Kai now sat in front of a ramen shop, grinning over her gift, her tired eyes finally brightening.

Konoha was far more pleasant than the last village she'd visited. The memory made her wince. The last village she was at was supposed to be the last she checked out before returning to the inn. However, somehow, the villagers had found out she was an assassin and seemed to hold her responsible for the death of one of their most honored families who had perished several years previous. Maybe she killed them…but the sad thing was that she couldn't really remember. She'd killed so many people all those years working with Akatsuki, and she'd finally realized how much killing she'd done. Kai shivered in anticipation. She had to admit, she did feel a deep regret in what she'd done and it seemed to be haunting her more and more.

She could still hear the angry screams of the villagers who chased her out, and it had hurt as if the hatred in their eyes had burned holes in her. Kai sighed, her fingers playing with the shuriken as she drowned deep in her thoughts.

Naturally, she'd fled from that village and was so flustered that she had left all of her belongings behind. That's why she was now wearing the pink fuzzy slippers from the inn at the village. Scared to her any of the innocent people, she had gotten out of there as fast as she could…and stumbled across…the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Arr…." Her stomach rumbled. She blushed and quickly looked down when passer-bys giggled. Yep, left her money and food too...

_I'll have to go back to Omi soon,_ she thought getting to her feet…when suddenly something caught her attention.

Her eye-sight focused and her sense of smell sharpened. Right across the street, there it was, exact location 75.4768 degrees west, 90 degrees north and unoccupied.

A bag of opened chips…BBQ flavored. Her stomach rumbled again and she glanced around nervously. It was an easy target…too easy…with keen eyes, she checked it for traps…nope…but a shinobi should always think outside the box…(or the bag.)

She darted across the street, smooth and desperate. One last check…ok, no explosive tags. Kai stuffed her hand into the bag and chomped onto the delicious barbecue flavor. Hmmm…

It was heaven for a few seconds as her mouth filled with the deliciousness of the chips and her stomach screamed for more. She didn't even hesitate to lick her fingers…when suddenly she felt an extreme hostile energy behind her.

Kai slowly turned, feeling like she'd fell for a trap big-time. Only, it wasn't a trap… it was worse.

"How…dare…you…eat…my…chips!!" the raging figure roared seeming ablaze.

Now, Kai with all her years of being an assassin had hardly ever been caught off guard. But she was a bit shocked right at this instant, so instead of a normal cool-headed reaction she said the first thing that popped into her mind, "Fat –"

Before the word was even halfway out of her mouth she wished she could stuff it back in because now it seemed as though she was facing an erupting volcano.

"I AM NOT FAT!! I AM JUST A BIT CHUBBY!!"

Well, Kai knew there was only one solution to get out of this…she ran and tried frantically to disappear into the crowd, but she was _really_ surprised when he attempted to pursue her and succeeded even with her speed!

"You won't get away you chip-stealer!"

She had heard when she turned around to face a spinning ball of death!!

"A shinobi!" she heard herself gasp. _How could I not have noticed?!_ She screamed at herself. _Must be the chips…_she thought glumly.

It was too late to dodge now and her mind quickly processed the situation, and so did her fingers. The giant ball crashed into a trash can that replaced Kai in a second. But, before she could run for another attempt at escape, huge hands grabbed her and tightened around her body.

"HA! Gotcha now!"

Kai winced. She'd thought the weird human ball jutsu was his best move, how could she have been so naïve? He was no low-class ninja, and definitely not a normal person! Man the hold was strong…

As an assassin, she had hardly been in this situation, caught by another shinobi. No, she never ever got caught in a tight-hold or had to really do any open combat. This was just too much…_I'll have to use…NO!!_

What had she been thinking? She shook her head fiercely. If she used Tai, her cover would be blown clear out of the water, no question about it. _No matter what I do, I will not use Tai._

Kai took a deep breath and concentrated on spreading her normal chakra around her making it push against her skin, expanding, larger, more force… Chakra surrounded her whole body, blue burning heat outlined her frame, hotter, and hotter….

"YEOWCH!"

She felt the hand loosen and she applied an explosive force of chakra at that vital moment and broke free.

_I'm outta here!_ She thought relieved and ready to bolt. But before she could raise her foot, it had glued to the ground stubbornly refusing to move. She struggled, but it was no use. Then she saw it, the sneaky shadow trap leading to a boy with a dark pony-tail grinning a scornful smile.

Kai breathed heavily. She didn't know what it was, but her guard had been down ever since she came into Konoha and she had felt kind of good about it too…relaxed. _I sure as hell ain't now,_ she thought with a small groan.

"Well, well,, who's this?" asked a blond girl appearing beside the boy looking a little annoyed.

"SHE STOLE MY CHIPS!!!" Kai heard the human meatball roar from behind her.

The blond rolled her eyes. "Really Chouji, you destroyed half of Konoha for _that?_"

"They were barbecue flavored!" Chouji complained in a slightly weaker voice.

"So what?!" the girl folded her arms in annoyance, "You should lay of the chips anyway or you'll get too fa-"

"Ino," the black-haired boy cut her off with a voice full of warning. Kai struggled again and the boy turned his attention back to her. "It's no use to struggle against my jutsu," he said as his eyes scanned over her, analyzing.

"Who are you?" he finally said after a moment and stared at her forehead protector, frowning. "How come I didn't see you with the group of Hidden Sand shinobi that arrived today?" he added acidly," They usually travel together."

_BUSTED! _Kai thought in a panic but she kept her face emotionless and cold. "I like to travel alone, that's all," she lied her eyes remaining as stony as ever.

"Gee Shikamaru, she sure acts like a sand shinobi," Ino snorted, "Check out the coldness."

Kai gulped. (Unnoticed of course.) and Shikamaru gave a little shrug.

"Well, it's just as well we met you," he sighed, "Now we cdan bring you to the dinner party."

_What?!_ Kai shrieked inside, and Shikamaru grinned at the gleam of panic in her eyes.

"All your friends and even the Kazekage will be there, Hokage-sama is holding it to honor the Hidden Sand's alliance to Konoha," Shikamaru said sleekly.

_Kazekage? What?_ Kai was now sure of one thing. She was going to be in BIG trouble, but definetly not big enough to get too serious or use Tai she reminded herself. She eyed the chain of shadows.

_It must be limited_, she thought, _I'll just play along for now…_

"We should get going now." Shikamaru turned, and Kai awkwardly spun around as well and began walking along too.

"Can't wait to see my friend," Kai laughed nervously.

Shikamaru looked plainly amused. "So what is your relationship to the Kazekage?" Shikamaru asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"Oh, ha…she's my best friend…uhm…no…I meant to say, ah…sensei!"

He looked at her funny.

"I mean, she's both my best friend and sensei!"

Ino burst out laughing. Kai felt lost and unresourceful, feelings she hadn't felt for a long time. She smiled meekly at them. It actually felt kind of good…

"Hey! What about my chips?!"

"Screw your stupid chips!"

* * *

Ramenlvr15: Yes! Another chapter down! Now, since Mary's a health nut and sugar cookies are apparently bad for you readers, I'm supposed to give you healthy, fat-free cookies...So shhhhhhh! Don't tell her! -throws double chocolate chunk cookies to all the readers-

Omi: YES! I'm finally a star--wait...WHY WASN'T I IN THIS CHAPTER?!

Me: Well...if it helps, you're in the next one...

I'll have the next chapter posted soon!

Next Chapter: Kiba and Naruto are being spied on! Who is it? Why is this person hiding? What is this about Omi's hair? Why am I asking stupid questions? Find out in the next chapter!

(Now PLEASE review! Be nice now, you know you want to!)


	4. Fluffy Hair

Alright! Chapter 4! I hope some people review. Please, just so I know it's being read.

Me: Onto the disclaimer! Say it Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: hn...no.

Me: Yes! Say it or I tell Orochimaru that you'd LOVE to give him a footrub!

Sasuke: hn...

Me: WELL?

Sasuke: hn...Ramenlvr15 doesn't own Naruto...but Mary-chan does own Omi and Kai...

* * *

Her bangs dropped to her eyes as Omi ducked low in panic.

How could they have sensed her? Her jutsu should have been able to erase her presence completely! She could feel her hands shake, and she was worried she might drop her kunai.

She felt an impulse to run, but she stayed frozen, too scared to make any sudden moves. They were staring right at her even though the bush hid her well. One of them had even tried to kill her!

She shivered as the moment of the flying kunai kept playing through her head. _If I hadn't blocked it…_

"Hey, who are you?" Someone tapped her arm. Omi spun around and let out an ear-piercing scream. The blond-haired boy took a step back, almost blown away by her reaction.

She felt dizzy all of a sudden. _The boy…is over there…_ she thought as she turned back. _There are two of him! No…how…? Does he have a twin too?_

Before she could figure out her dilemma, a white pup stormed over to her letting out a deafening bark .

Very shocked and confused, she fainted.

* * *

"KIBA!!"

"WHAT?!"

"Look what your dog did!" Naruto shouted indignantly as Akamaru circled the girl and sniffs. "Hey don't do that!! That's rude!"

Naruto rushed over as his clone dissolves. Akamaru yapped snappishly, but backed-off. Naruto kneels down, and looked at the unconscious girl with curiousity and caution.

Color was drained from her face and her long dark hair spread over the grass like a thick blanket. He gulped when he saw the kunai in her hand, and her… reached out…

… and patted her hair.

"What are you doing you idiot?!!" Kiba dashed over and slapped his hand away.

Naruto glared at him and said, "It's fluffy." That's when Kiba totally lost it.

Before he could swear his head off and attack Naruto, Neji and Hinata came back, worried by the racket.

"Naruto-kun! Kiba-kun! What's wrong?" Hinata raced toward them, her face full of concern. She halted when she saw the crumpled figure on the ground.

"Who's this," Neji questioned with an air of annoyance. (Meaning: Please lord, not another problem…)

"Hey Neji, feel her hair," Naruto said offering a strand to him as he continued playing with the raven locks. Neji shrank back awkwardly and glared at Naruto for being absurd, while Hinata's eyes widen in shock and…jealousy??

And all the while Kiba screams about "She was spying!!" and "Might be an enemy!" and "Naruto's a freakin' idiot!"

"What's the matter Neji? Scared she'll have better hair than you?" Naruto laughed with glee….for a second….before Neji smothered him.

It was a chaotic moment as Neji and Kiba both try to flatten Naruto, and Hinata was helpless in trying to stop them. So they didn't even notice when Omi awoke and found her self an audience to this comical scene/

"YOU!!!"

"OWWW! Okay! Okay! You have nicer hair Neji!!"

"You freakin' idiot! I'm sick of you!!"

"Ah!!"

"Naruto-kun! Kiba-kun! Oh! Please…Neji-kun!! Stop it!"

Omi's lips twitched…

All four of them spun to a stop in their actions, Naruto upside-down, Kiba holding his left leg, Neji holding his right arm, Hinata frozen in her panicked run and they all gaped in surprise at the erupting laughter.

Omi hugged her stomach, laughing so hard her whole body shook and tears streamed down her face. She felt like she could never stop, all the laughter seemed to explode at once.

Omi was shocked too….it had been so long …such a long time ago….that she laughed.

* * *

Woohoo! finally! Everyone can get fat off cyber cookies! -throws peanutbutter cookies-

Next Chapter will be up soon! Sorry if I don't post right away! I have school, and tennis, and now the musical...I'M NOT A MAGICIAN!

Kiba: Psycho...

Anyway, Press the pretty review button! You know you want too!


	5. Love?

**Alright, I'm continuing in my promise to Meow-chan! I will finish typing the rest of her story even if it kills me...sigh...and this is only the 5th chapter out of I think 23. Oh well! Review if you want to I guess! I'll be forwarding any reviews to Meow-chan! I'm only her editor people. She's an amazing writer...but well...her grammer and spelling? Keep reading please!**

**Disclaimer: Ramenlvr15 does not the any of the following characters or villages. (Sad I know.) However, she has full permission from Meow-chan to talk about Omi and Kai! So mwahahahahaha! You can't sue me!**

* * *

Kai is worried.

No, she's frantic, absolutely freaked! Her assumptions had trapped her, this time in such deep trouble; she couldn't even come up with a plan B.

She had thought she could just join a little party and try to fake it or tell her captors it was all an April Fools day joke!! Then she could leave, or escape…hopefully she could just leave peacefully…however…

She wasn't expecting a full house of highly skilled ninjas, genin, chuunin, and even a rally of jonin! She can sense powerful chakra around her as she followed Shikamaru, dazed and mildly horrified.

"Ah, there's one of your friends," Shikamaru said in a mocking tone, grinning all the while.

He waved someone over and a girl with sand-colored hair and sharp, no-nonsense eyes approached them.

"Temari, I found one of your lost friends."

Kai felt the chain of shadow release her only to be replaced by having a fierce glare cast over her.

"Who is she?" Temari demanded accusingly, "She certainly isn't from our village."

"Well…" he nodded toward Kai's forehead protector.

_Oh swell,_ Kai thought miserably as Temari's eyes narrowed.

"Imposter," she hissed," she must be a spy, maybe even sent by Orochimaru."

Shikamaru stiffened and looked extremely uncomfortable. Orochimaru…she had her that name before…she didn't know much, but she knew enough to know its bad news.

_There's no way I can get out of here without a fight,_ she thought glumly…_and with all these ninja around, I'll have to use Tai…_

_**No! There's got to be another way!**_

But so far, everything else seemed impossible.

"Shikamaru!

The three of them turned around and faced a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and golden eyes, an air of authority about her.

"Hokage-sama," Shikamaru greeted politely. Even the fierce girl seemed to retain herself.

"Kazekage-sama," Shikamaru gave another polite nod as another figure appeared beside the Hokage, a boy with flame-red hair and light blue eyes.

Kai did a double take. So this was the Kazekage? She had been expecting someone elderly…and (blush) a _boy?!_ Embarrassment and frustration engulfed her.

Shikamaru noticed and said with amusement, "She said she knows you, Kazekage-sama."

The boy's aqua eyes seemed cold and dead as he looked at her. No familiarity shone in them.

_Well duh,_ she thought hotly, _how can he recognize me?! _Doom grew nearer.

"Well, the spy sure tells weird lies, I bet she's never even met Gaara before now," Temari scoffed

The Hokage was silent, which shocked Shikamaru a bit. Her eyes seemed to look through Kai, and Kai couldn't help feeling shivers run up her spine.

_WHAT AM I DOING?!?_ Kai's senses seemed to finally snap back into alert. _I've got to get out of here!_

But as soon as the chakra warms up inside her, she can feel the Hokage's eyes widen and narrow. She also feels the ninja around her grow more aware.

_No…no…no…no way! I'm not going to use it!_

_**I'm stupid! Without Tai, I'm nothing!**_

She argued within her mind. _I can't even think of a way to get myself out of this!!_ More thoughts crashed around in her brain. Suddenly, Omi appeared out of no where in her mind.

_Omi…save me…_

Kai suddenly lunged forward, so fast, no one around her could even set a stance, and opened her arms and flung herself around the Kazekage. Everyone gasped.

…And…

…She burst into tears.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!!" she sobbed, "You…are right, I'm not a shinobi of the Hidden Sand! I am just (sniffles) a normal girl…"

Temari was not a bit moved by her crying. "Impersonating a Hidden Sand shinobi without permission is a great offense," she accused, even though she was still in slight shock.

Kai tensed…man, she was expecting some pity! How come this always worked for Omi?

Shikamaru and the Hokage were still staring at her with her arms wrapped around the Kazekage…Bad move? She thought so. She was scared to look up at him. His expression was still stone-like, but he did seem a bit rattled.

Jeez…was her acting really that bad?

"I couldn't help it!" she wailed, trying to get fresh tears coming (man it's hard…) and a sudden idea jolted her. "I pretended I was a sand shinobi because … because … I … uhm … (sniffle) I was in love!"

Practically every head in turned from the crowds around them, and the threesome next to her all had their mouths in the shape of huge donuts.

She dared to look up. The light-blue eyes were wide and unfocused…and she thought she heard in a him say in a hoarse whisper, "…Love?"

"Yes…" she whispered, "I did this so I could be close to the one I love the most." She cast her eyes down and managed to produce a slight blush.

_Thank you Omi!!!_ she screamed inside her brain. _Thank you!! Thank you!! If you didn't suffocate me with all your romantic stories, my butt would have been fried!_

And, to honor her sister even more, she forced herself to reach up and plant a small kiss on his already warming up cheek.

_Omi would be so proud of me,_ she thought…_Man, I'm going to kill myself though…_

Then a sharp wolf-whistle cut through the trance and Kai chose the moment to back-off, still trying to look shy.

"Kankuro!" Temari addresses the person who whistled, but her eyes still linger over Kai, and the very bashful looking Gaara.

"Never thought my little brother would have an admirer," Kankuro teased slyly, extremely entertained and amazed by the frozen Gaara…looking for the first time in his life, embarrassed and shocked.

The Hokage cleared her throat, glanced at Kai, and said sternly, "It's still against the law for you to do this, for you to have no identity pass and come into Konoha…"

"But she was in love!" Ino protested and then immediately shrunk back at the Hokage's glare.

"The punishment…" the Hokage continued, but was cut off by Temari who said, "We, shinobi of the Hidden Sand, give her permission to use the identity of one of us."

Gasps went all around, including Kai's. Kankuro was the only grinning knowingly.

"But…" the Hokage stuttered, feeling quite taken back.

"It's fine, I'm sure the Kazekage will also agree to it," Temari said decidedly with a glance at her still paralyzed brother and took it as a yes.

Kai was still trying to recover from that….that totally unexpected…SHE WAS SAVED!!

Although, she smelt something fishy about Temari's random act of kindness, but who cared? The next chance she got, she'd be high-tailing it out of there!

Kai gave another empathized sniff and said," I won't do it again, I promise. Thank you all for understanding. I…will just be going now…" She began to step away and into the crowd, but a strong arm gripped her by the shoulder Kankuro grinned saying, "Hey now, don't you want to stay for dinner?"

"Uhm…no…I couldn't…ha…ha…" Kai tried again to pull away.

"We'll make sure you have a seat next to Gaara…" Another sly smile.

Kai felt her face flush, not of embarrassment, but of impatience and annoyance. Of course, everyone else thought it to be shyness.

_And I thought I'd finally be able to cut it lose,_ she thought angrily. _All that effort! Should've known that girl was up to no good! _She glared at Temari…inside her head of course.

With all eyes on her she knew she couldn't say know if she didn't want any suspicions.

"Thank you. It will be an honor," she replied weakly.

Outside the dinner hall, two figures stood silently sipping sake. They were having quite a lengthy conversation. If Kai had overheard it, she would actually understand the real motive behind her dinner invitation.

"Do you really think I've done the right thing?" Temari asked, taking another sip of sake.

Kankuro sighed. "How many times to you want me to say yes?" he replied, annoyance in his tone.

"It's just…" Temari frowned, "We hardly know anything about her."

Kankuro shook his head and said in a carefree way, "C'mon, any girl in love with Gaara has got to be pretty decent. Or slightly insane."

Temari glared. "This is important!!" she spat, "Gaara is the Kazekage after all, and who he marries will affect the entire village!!"

Kankuro nearly choked. "MARRY?? You've got to be kidding. Calm down will ya? Our little brother is still a kid; he should enjoy the thrills of youth first…"

"Have you been hanging around fuzzy-brows lately?" Temari interrupted sharply, rolling her eyes.

He shook his head sheepishly, "Whatever, but don't you think Gaara deserves to be … well, happy after all these years?"

"Happy?!" Temari said huffily, "Just…what are you getting at?!"

Kankuro grinned a slow, sly smile. "You'll see."

* * *

**Ramenlvr15:** Thanks again for reading this (if anyone did). If you are one of those select few, could someone please tell me that this story is getting read? PLEASE?!?! I'LL GIVE YOU ALL THE VIRTUAL COOKIES YOU WANT!!! PLEASE!

**Meow-chan: **Ah! Don't bribe them with the unhealthy cookies! They'll give you cancer! Drink tea instead!

**Ramenlvr15:(** But, I like the cookie...I think I'm going to cry if I don't get any reviews... Ah well, I'll get over it! I'm off to adventure into the dangerous abyss that is my messy room! Good-bye to all! I hope to return soon.

Check out MYstories, "Life Goes On", and "Costumes and Candy"


	6. Friends

Hinata looked at the pretty girl in fascination. Her dark long hair flowed around her rosy cheeks, lavender eyes glowing. The girl in front of them was beautiful in a fresh, free-spirited way. Hinata glanced over at the open-mouthed boys who were as surprised and stunned as she was… especially Naruto-kun. She looked away feeling a small pang off sadness, but it didn't last long since the girl approached her and cupped her hands in Hinata's.

"Oh! Uhm….hi….I….uhm…" Hinata jumped a little, feeling her cheeks warm.

"Hi!" the girl smiled, energetic and excited. "I'm Omi, what's your name? What's your friends' names? You guys are so funny! I swear, I haven't laughed in forever! Oh! I like your coat, it's so cute! Where are you guys from??!! Are you staying at the inn??" 

Hinata was extremely dizzy and quite overwhelmed by the burst of friendliness. Before she could stutter a word, Naruto popped out of no where, thrusting his face in front of Omi.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Can I touch your hair again??"

(akward silence)

Omi felt a surge of joy as she shared a feast with her three new friends. The meal was some boiled wild weeds and a couple of river frogs, but Omi thought it was the best meal she had ever eaten. She actually had quite an appetite, even when one of the frogs came alive when Naruto tried to eat it.

"More vegetables?" Kiba offered courteously and Omi accepted graciously. She liked Kiba's warm reception and Hinata's caring ways.

"Oh! DARN! That STUPID frog got away!!"

Yes, she appreciated Naruto Uzumaki's enthusiasm too. The one she's felt most uncomfortable about is was the boy with the cold white eyes and long dark hair. He wasn't exactly icy toward her but not exactly welcoming either. _He seems quite suspicious of me…_

Naruto seemed to notice too. "Hey Neji, you're still not mad about the hair thing are you?" he questioned loudly. If looks could kill, Naruto would be dead.But Neji restrained himself, his teeth gritted.

"Just shut up," Kiba glared at Naruto and Akamaru barked in agreement.

Omi was confused, but happy. She hadn't really figured out what the "hair thing" was about, but everything cracked her up. So, she giggled and then laughed out louder. _Man, it feels good, _she thought

They all looked at her funny, but they were smiling too.

A dark shadow entered the Inn room, silently searching through bags of belongings. Finally its hand closed around a pink kimono with pale yellow lilies decorating it. And with it, the dark shape disappeared into the night.

Kiba yawned. He was an inch away from clobbering Naruto for not shutting up. But seeing Omi listening so intently to every word that came out of the idiot's mouth, he didn't.

As Naruto continued one of his stories about how he'd "saved the world" on one of his missions, Kiba sneaked peeks at Omi.

Her appearance was okay, but it was the way she acted that really captured him. He had never met a girl who would listen with such a concerned face, who seemed so into whatever someone else was saying. Her admiring reaction was just…charming…

He felt his cheeks redden a little bit and Akamaru whined sensing his owner's bashfulness all of a sudden.

"-and so, I got this necklace!" Nauruto said happily, flinging out the glittering crystal given to him by the Fifth.

Omi's eyes widened. "Wow! It's so beautiful! You're absolutely amazing Naruto-san!"

Naruto grinned as he displayed his bravery proudly.

"What you did was just incredible!" Omi exclaimed. "Are you really that strong?"

Naruto didn't hesitate to demonstrate his rasengan which earned him more praises from Omi and a sharp slap to the head from Neji.

"What are you doing? Don't use dangerous jutsu for no reason!" muttered Neji angrily.

"Jeez…" Naruto complained. "Someone's edgy…"

In fact, Neji was more than edgy. Through already numerous trials, he was annoyed that he must face another one – an unexpected visitor. His suspicion was strong, (no, not because she had fluffier hair…) but because she still hadn't told them much about herself and there was just something about her that made him uneasy. He was especially apprehensive about the other three opened up to her and released so much information about themselves, which Neji thought was more dangerous than unwise.

Yet, she looked so innocent, and….needy… For what? He thought frustrated.

"We're going to Konoha tomorrow," Naruto's chattery voice said, disturbing his thoughts.

"Konoha?" repeated Omi, blinking confusedly. All three indicated their forhead protectors. She looked thoughtful for a moment, and suddenly burst into tears.

"Please don't leave!" she wailed, choking on sobs. "I'm so lonely! Please!" her expression was so broken and sad, Hinata felt a tear herself, and Kiba and Naruto had both been softened to mush.

Neji however was the only one to stand firm. "We must return to our village, there's no way we can or will stay."

Omi looked so heartbroken, Naruto tried to voice an aggravated complaint, "Neji-" Neji glared and Naruto snapped back to his senses. "We gotta go back…" Naruto said softly and worriedly.

Omi sighed and sniffled, she turned her tear-streaked face and whispered, "Then let me go with you."


End file.
